TO in high school
by Spcy1603
Summary: The friends characters are now teenagers going to the same school in high school...


[Scene: The school cafeteria, everyone's there at the table including Ross' girlfriend Anne, talking]   
  
Chandler: Hey you guys, a buddy of mine is having a party tomorrow and told me to bring a bunch of people, do you wanna go?   
Everyone except Monica: yea/sure/cool   
Chandler: Mon? You don't want to go?   
Monica: No it's just that... all it's going to turn out to be is a big make out scene   
Joey: well duh! That's the best part!   
Chandler: [shoots a look at Joey] Joey! Oh come on Mon, I don't have a date so I won't be making out with anyone   
Monica: Oh come on! You know you'll find a girl...   
Chandler: Ok I promise, I won't make out with anyone. [makes a "scout honor" sign]   
Monica: ummmmm.... Ok.   
Everyone: Cool! /All right!   
Chandler: {aside to Monica) Thanks, it wouldn't of been the same without you. (Monica blushes but doesn't let Chandler see her)   
  
[Scene- Later that day, everyone has just gotten out of school, Ross usually gives Monica a ride home, but is going over to a friends to study tonight since tomorrow's the party, and so Monica has to walk home. She's starting to when Chandler stops her]   
Chandler: Hey where's Ross? He has a book of mine that I need back.   
Monica: Oh, he's at a friend's house.   
Chandler: Oh ok... wait does that mean you don't have a ride home?   
Monica: Well..   
Chandler: Cause I'll give you one if you want.   
Monica: Um... ok, sure, thanks.   
Chandler: No problem.   
  
[Scene: They're in Chandler's car. *Imagine it how you want it to look like* Monica's really nervous because she's never gotten a ride from Chandler, and hasn't ever been with him by herself in such an enclosed place.]   
  
Chandler: So, are you looking forward to summer?   
Monica: Yea, I guess...   
Chandler: You guess?!? I mean come on! No work all summer, your brains getting a break... you want to be in school?   
Monica: No, it's just that all my friends are going away for the summer and I'll be stuck at home.   
Chandler: Oh I see...well, I'm gonna be home all summer, we could hang out?   
Monica: Oh, that'll be great, thanks.   
Chandler: Don't mention it.   
(They arrive at Monica's house)   
Monica: Well I guess this is me...   
Chandler: Yup, hey do you have a ride to the party tomorrow?   
Monica: I was gonna ride with Ross and Anne, why?   
Chandler: Well, I can give you a ride if you don't want to be with them while they're together, plus I'm giving Joey and Phoebe a ride and I don't want to be alone with them.   
Monica: OK! That's cool.   
Chandler: Kay'! I'll pick you up about 7.   
Monica: OK.   
  
[Scene: it's the next day, Saturday. It's about 6:55 pm and Mon's sitting on the porch. Chandler pulls up with Joey and Phoebe, which are in the back. Mon hops in shotgun. They're wearing nice clothes. During the car ride there isn't much talking going on. J and P are doing stuff, like the whispering, kissing, I love you's.... Chandler and Monica are just having a little small talk; they're arriving at the party.]   
Chan- OK, everybody out.   
(They get out and go up the walkway, imagine Stifler's house in American Pie.....they head in and meet Chandler's buddy Matt)   
Matt: Hey Chandler! Who'd you bring?   
Chandler: Well those two lovebirds over there [points to those two] are my friends Joey and Phoebe, my friends, Ross and Anne are coming later and [points to Monica who is standing next to him] this is Monica.   
Matt: Ok, well, hey everyone! Come on in.   
(They go in and Matt pulls Chandler over to the side, but Monica can still hear them)   
Matt: So, who's this Monica chick?   
Chandler: I already told you, she's my friend.   
Matt: So not a girlfriend?   
Chandler: Why?   
Matt: Cause I was gonna try to score, she looks easy enough.   
Chandler: Hey, you keep away from her ok? I swear to god if you try anything I'll ... (turns beat red)   
Matt: ok, ok, sorry I didn't know.... It's ok! Chandler calm down, I won't do anything.   
Chandler: (calming down) Ok, well I'm gonna go try and find her, it's her first party and I don't want someone like you all over her.   
Matt: Ok, see ya later...   
  
[Scene: One of the bedrooms but instead of a bed it's a futon and is folded into a couch, Monica's there as Chandler comes in]   
  
Chandler: There you are, I've been looking all over for you, have you been here all night?   
Monica: Yea, pretty much, I just didn't really fit in...   
Chandler: Mon, I'm sorry for making you come if I would've-   
Monica: No, it's ok, it's not that bad...   
Chandler: Do you want me to take you home?   
Monica: No, I wouldn't wanna make you leave.   
Chandler: No, it's ok [goes and sits on the futon right next to her] I haven't actually been having that much fun.   
Monica: Oh, why?   
Chandler: Well, you'll love this... you're right, all people ever do here is make out-   
Monica: I told you!   
Chandler: [laughs] ok, ok, well it's that and well, [laughs again] I kind of wanted to kiss this one girl, but you said I can't so...   
Monica: Oh I see, well you went this long, I guess that's good enough, go ahead go kiss her.   
Chandler: Thanks, I'm a little nervous though, I mean I really like this girl and I don't wanna just go kiss her, You know...-   
Monica: Oh come on, any and every girl wants to be with you, and if you're nervous, ask her.   
Chandler: [skeptical] Ask if I can kiss her?   
Monica- Yea, I mean a lot of girls like that...   
Chandler: Really? Do you?   
Monica: Sure   
Chandler: Ok thanks..   
Monica: No problem   
Chandler: Monica?   
Monica: Yea?   
Chandler: Um.. Can I kiss you?   
Monica: Huh?   
Chandler: Can I kiss you?   
Monica: Uh... No...   
Chandler: Oh... wow, ok [looks down, dejected]   
Monica: Oh no, it's not that I don't want to, it's that I've never kissed someone before and-   
Chandler: you want it to be special?   
Monica: No..[pause] Well yea, but it would be special with you...   
Chandler: Oh then what is it?   
Monica: I'm afraid I'll mess it up   
Chandler: Ohhh, believe me you won't mess it up...so again... Monica, can I kiss you?   
Monica: [smiles] uh huh   
(Chandler goes in and kisses Monica, she's feeling things she's never felt before, it's amazing, then the kiss ends, and slowly they break apart and slowly open their eyes. Chan is speechless and all Monica can say is..)   
Monica: Wow!   
Chandler: [stuttering] Wow.. um.. uh ...please tell me you felt something because I-   
(is cut off by Monica kissing him again. They break apart, smiling at each other, and the scene fades. Then comes back on the bedroom door and Monica and Chandler come out holding hands. As they're walking out the door, Monica stops]   
Monica: Wait, what about that girl you really like?   
Chandler: [just stares at her] Um, Monica?   
Monica: Yea? [realizes] Oh... oh that was me?   
Chan- [smiles sweetly and puts his arms around her waist, looking really close into her eyes] Correction, IS you. 


End file.
